Time of Reckoning
by Sakura2349
Summary: Every action has a price I am raedy to pay for mine...It is past time for Sasuke pay his. I know just how to ensure he does and the price for this action is small...Its just my life for his.


**A/N: Okay so I asked my friends for a line to get me started and they kind of came through I ended up changing it quite a bit I liked the idea…So enjoy!**

When will the time of accountability for our actions come? There seems to be no judgment for anyone but him. He paid the highest price one could he lost his life, and by him looking his life I lost everything else. In one man I had found my home and purpose. He saves me when I was nothing more than a puppet and from that day on I dedicated my life to him. He took me in and treated me like a son, he gave me everything I ever wanted or needed. He trained me to be a medic; he said it suited my spoiled personality. The medics do little fighting they only stay in the back and be ready to treat whatever injury may have the strength to make its way to them. He not only gave me my purpose but a place to stay he took me in and offered me a high position in his own village.

I was the closest thing he had to a friend. He was willing to share just about every emotion he had, with me. I saw him at his best and at his worst. We shares common goals maybe that is why we got along so well. The only place we differed was on the Uchiha. My lord saw him as the perfect vessel. He craved the power of the boy's eyes and the ocular jutsu it would provide him with. He saw not only the power the boy had to offer but the fact that the bow was nothing shy of beautiful. At first I thought that maybe it was my jealousy getting the better of me when I could feel nothing but hate for the boy. My opinion on him was he was nothing more than a treacherous hawk that would one day tame the legendary majestic white snake so I stood back and waited.

My master had fallen sick and with my training I could buy him three days more with my medication. I left the room if only to go down the hall and grab the needed bottle. Sure maybe it took me five minutes tops, things were a little disorganized considering I hadn't even had two minutes to step aside and get everything back in its right full place. When I returned the walls were painted a new shade of red. It was his blood; I had to cover my nose to block out the sickening copper smell. This was shatter into my mental state but there he stood in the center of all the gore. Someone like him was use to it after seeing the slaughter of his own clan. I put my hope on you one last time that the transfer had worked at that you were messing with me. When he walked past me not even acknowledging me…I knew it couldn't be you. This is what being alone feels like? Somehow it feels more familiar than maybe it should. But I have just one question…When will my time of reckoning come?

The next few months I spent pent up in my lab. I focused on preserving you, in one way or another. I had taken enough skin from the white snake to equate to half a body of skin grafts. The trickiest part was performing the surgeries on myself. I couldn't sedate myself considering I needed a clear mind so I felt every slice of the scalpel and every tugging pull of thread as I stitched pieces of you and me together like the most elaborate puzzle. When I was through I would over do it with the pain killers…But when I would finally wake up I was always one step closer to being you. As I contemplated the next place to continue the process I stoked at my arm feeling the rough almost scaled skin ripple under fingers almost as if it wasn't mine and didn't like me touching it. It never crossed my mind that maybe this wasn't the right thing to do.

With in a few more weeks I was done. I sat up in the bed I had laid myself on for the last step. My left eye was hidden from view by the bloody bandages covering it. I looked up into the mirror that was above me. I had put it there for the last part of my transformation, considering I would have to look at my face to be able to do this. I brought shaking hands to the back of my head and untied the bandage letting it fall to my lap. When I caught sight of my reflection I let out a manic laugh that could rival the last one I heard out of your room. I tilted my head to the left my normal hand coming up to trace the purple marking. I had done it… I recreated your eye and it was perfect…Everyone has a time where they will pay for their actions and I went into this knowing full well the consequences it would have. One day you will take over my body and I will cease to exist without anyone knowing. You will quietly make your return.

I stuck the I.V. into my arm enjoying the tranquil sleep that it brought. It was times like that I thought maybe the other half of my life was the dream and you were still walking around the base and when you find me you will scold me for what I have done. Then again I know that is insane I saw the blood and I hear the unspoken order to keep going with my transformation from a caterpillar to a butterfly. My eyes flutter open as the affects of the pain killers wear off only the sight that greets me is far more shocking then the last time I looked. My other eye is beginning to show signs of the purple marking unique only to you. That's not the only thing; despite the fact that the length hasn't changed your ebony locks have replaced my platinum. My body moves on an accord that is not my own, it pushes its self of the bed to stand. A little shaky but with enough authority for even the dumbest fool to know that I was no longer myself. The fists of this newly inhabited body clench and unclench at its sides. I paid the full price for my actions; I lost my life that day for his existence to continue. Now Sasuke it is time for you to be held accountable for what you did.

**A/N: Okay so I enjoyed writing this and I hope it was fun to read. This is kinda what I wish would have happened with Kabuto taking parts of Orochimaru into himself the whole idea came from peoples actions have a heavy weight to them. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


End file.
